User talk:Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb
Hi, I'm Mesha4200, can I ask you a question? Of course, what's up?Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 01:25, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Is it okay if i add lyrics to the Wubb Girlz tour day 1- their hit song Sing A Song? Just to make it seem like the reader or user is actually at a Wubb Girlz concert? Seems OK to Me, sure. Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 15:23, June 18, 2017 (UTC) OK. I know the words to the song. I'm gonna get started on it. But I'm not good at wardrobe, can u think of a color and what style of clothes they can wear? How about traditional Japanese Schoolgirl uniforms?Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 01:18, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Can I ask you a question about the wubb girlz other tours? @mesha4200 You mean like Wubb Girls: The London Invasion?Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 01:18, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, Japanese uniform's good for the girls. Is London Invasion their tour? If not, it should be.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 04:56, July 11, 2017 (UTC) I don't suppose they have a favorite color, do you know? They should probably wear bows, shoe's and hair bows that match their eye colors.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 04:56, July 11, 2017 (UTC) As for their favorite colors, probably their hair color.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 05:04, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Alright, so their eye color is black. Two things 1. On the 2011 tour, can I do stories on that tour? And 2: Can I do the London Invasion Tour? Yes, and yes.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 14:17, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Oh, ok. Either for Sparkle- green, Shimmer- pink, and Shine- yellow. Or Sparkle- green, Shimmer- purple, and Shine- pink. Yup.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 14:20, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. It'll be their 2018 tour, huh? I need help on the places. Can you help me out on that? You could have them visit the famous London Bridge, Big Ben, the Queen, the Wubsy version of JK Rolling, an ice cream parlor, London's famous art museum, a wax museum, a fashion show, the beach and a history museum.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 14:51, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Perfect. Those will be the attractions they'll be seeibg after their rehearsal. And I'm guessing there's alot cities in London. Your welcome buddy, good luck and have fun doing it.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 02:55, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, attractions one thing, but I need help on the venues for their London Invasion tour. What do you say we say one venue in London, it can be in any city in London. The one closes to London.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 03:08, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Ok that's a start. All tours has itineraries, right? Yup.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 14:29, July 12, 2017 (UTC) I was thinking we should do a tour itinerary for the girls while they're on their tour for their year they're doing their tours. I did some research on the venues in london, Plus, a little surprise for the girls too. Wanna know what it is? Shire.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 04:06, July 13, 2017 (UTC) They're gonna perform for the queen of England on her birthday Cool.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 16:35, July 13, 2017 (UTC) so for their itineray, we should set up the time they should wake up, fly or drive to their next destination, meeting, rehearsal, and performance. 6AM for an early flight, a London cab to drive them to the Potter Hotel, rehearsal at 4PM to 7:30 and after twelve hours of sleep from 8PM to 8AM, they'll all go sightseeing.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 18:40, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Good one, and that's for their london tour. But what should their concert start? Don't you mean where, like right underneath the ifal tower? But if you really meant what, probably a song about the Queen called Hail To The Queen.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 23:38, July 14, 2017 (UTC) That could work. But I was going for inside the Queen's palace for her birthday and she's looking for entertainment. Wanna hear the venues I found? Sure.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2017 (UTC) O2 Brixton Academy- London, England Roundhouse- London, England KOKO- London, England O2 Forum Kentish Town- London, England The Royal Albert Hall- London, England Cadogan Hall- London, England Hammersmith Apollo- London, England Royal Festival Hall- London, England Wembley Arena- Wembley, England Stanley Halls- London, England One question, should their tour start at the beginning of 2018, middle of 2018, or late 2018? Middle.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 23:59, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Ok, middle of their tour will start. But which season and month? And I may have got a few songs for them. Ok, their tour start at the middle of the year. What month do you think they should start? Plus, I want to do a Europe, Asia, and South America tour. Is that ok? Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 14:29, August 18, 2017 (UTC)May 25th, and yes, it's okay. Ok. and i was wondering if you can help me on the itineraries for their tour in Europe, Asia and South America. How?Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 15:33, August 19, 2017 (UTC) It's easy, we each do a part. We can do Europe first- first is the location, second- what hotel they can check into, third- what time they go to bed and get up, fourth- what arena or concert venue they go to to rehearse and perform, and fifth- attractions (go sightseeing) Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 19:32, August 19, 2017 (UTC)Maybe the capital or airport, The Duchess Hotel, between 7&9:10 PM and up at 7AM,The opra Building and they can visit an art museum, the Iftal Tower, The Famous London Bridge, Big Ben, Madame Woe's Wax Museum, JK Rollings mansion Big Ben Studios (movie lot), a WW2 museum, a museum dedicated to London's Myths and Legends and a English car museum. That's a start. Good job Also, another question. Should the girls get a band and back-up dancers or no? What kind of songs should they be doing on their london tour? It can be a throwback song or the year 2017 song, or it could be both Yes, yes & yes. ---- So for the songs, it can be both? Yup. Ok, so I'm gonna get started on it. I might need help on how to start it off Maybe start off soft and slow, than hard and fast. Like first a few cities, a few concert halls and a few schools. Then big arenas and award show performances, and talk show perofrmances? Absolutely.Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 18:04, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I got a few songs for them. One last time, Greedy, Sorry not sorry, I'm a lady, Revolution, Celebrate, BFF, Magic, Higher, Reach for the stars, Party talking, Wubbstep, New star generation, and never give up. What do you think? Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 01:36, October 21, 2017 (UTC) I like them. Thanks. Is there a tour set up for 2017 or no? Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 01:42, October 21, 2017 (UTC) I don't think so. I'll do that. I got the London Invasion tour for 2017 and the WG tour for 2018. Cgbhfddcgfsfghtfddcgvb (talk) 01:59, October 21, 2017 (UTC) OK cool. Or do you want to do one?